Gonna Need a Spark to Ignite
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: "I... I need to tell you something, but it's going to make me sound like a pervert. A few days ago, when we were going to go out for dinner, I came to your house a little bit early. And I... you had just gotten out of the shower, and I came into your room, and you didn't know I was there." "Kurt, I don't really see the problem. I was wearing a towel." "No, you weren't."


Kurt was practically floating on air as he walked into Blaine's house, and considering how expensive everything in the Anderson's mansion was, Blaine really probably shouldn't leave the door unlocked. Yet, he had, so Kurt invited himself in. In the course of the past few months, whether they had been dating or not, Kurt had gotten used to Blaine's ridiculously opulent house, and he knew he was always welcome. "Blaine?" he called out as he walked into the foyer. "Lorie?" Lorie was Blaine's step-mother (though he never referred to her as such), and the only other person who was sometimes in Blaine's house. He had yet to encounter Blaine's terror of a father (at least, that's how Blaine described him). "Hello?" he called out, but no one answered.

Knowing his way around well enough to know he wouldn't get lost between the foyer and Blaine's room, Kurt headed up the left staircase, looking around Blaine's house in awe. The fact that he liked Blaine so much had absolutely nothing to do with his wealth (Kurt had fallen hard for him before he even know Blaine was so rich it was insane), but the beautiful house was always fun to look at. Kurt headed down the hallway that consisted of Blaine and Cooper's rooms (Cooper wasn't in the house anymore, but his room was perfectly preserved, and always shut. Kurt had never seen the inside). Blaine's door was down the hallway on the right, and Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine's voice along with the rush of the shower.

_I know you want me  
__I made it obvious that I want you too  
__So put it on me  
__Let's remove the space between me and you  
__Now rock your body, oh  
__Damn, I like the way that you move  
__So give it to me, oh-oh...  
__Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Kurt was only about ten minutes early, so it made sense that Blaine was hopping out of the shower, and about halfway through the verse, Kurt heard the water turn off, which was followed by the rustle of shower curtains and a thump that probably followed Blaine attempting a dance move on his way out of the shower. Kurt giggled to himself. Blaine was just so cute.

Since Blaine probably still had his whole gel ritual ahead of him (sadly, it didn't take nearly as long as Kurt's moisturizing routine and therefore wasn't as easy to tease him for), he decided to walk into Blaine's room and wait in his chair. Blaine's copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' was probably sitting next to his armchair as always, and Kurt decided to browse through Holden Caulfield's thoughts as he waited for his boyfriend to get dressed.

Kurt stifled a gasp when he walked into Blaine's room. Not for any arbitrary reason, like Blaine's copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' being absent from his armchair, or the fact that there was a new comforter on the bed. It was because there was something he had very much not been expecting to see in Blaine's room. Blaine... sans towel. And he was still singing.

_Here's the situation  
__Been to every nation  
__Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
__You know my motivation  
__Given my reputation  
__Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

Kurt had willpower, but he was a teenage boy, and he didn't have _that_ much willpower. Blaine was rifling through his closet, obviously without a clue that Kurt was present, and Kurt had to stifle a groan as Blaine reached for something on his top shelf. Kurt _had_ to stop talking to Blaine about how much he exercised, because God, it was working. All the muscles in Blaine's back stretched and flexed as he reached up, and Kurt almost moaned.

_But tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know  
__That tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know  
__That tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know  
__That tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know_

These were the things he could have seen if Blaine were wearing a towel, of course, and Kurt was trying very hard to focus above the waist, but he couldn't help it. Blaine had a _fantastic_ ass, high and tight, and Kurt couldn't help but notice how his cheeks clenched and flexed too. Plus, he had back dimples. Very cute back dimples.

_You're so damn pretty  
__If I had a type then baby it would be you  
__I know you're ready  
__If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth_

The room was already feeling a little hot to Kurt, who should really announce his presence at some point, but the thought that everything he was feeling (mostly in his pants) could get _worse_ didn't occur to him until Blaine turned towards the mirror, and Kurt essentially got full-frontal before Blaine started holding clothes up to himself. Blaine's chest was gorgeous, tan and toned, something Kurt had already known, but Kurt's eye was drawn a little lower despite the protests from the part of Kurt's brain that were still receiving blood, most of which had diverted to his face and... southbound. He was a pervert. He was such a pervert. Holden Caulfield would be ashamed of him.

_Here's the situation  
__Been to every nation  
__Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
__You know my motivation  
__Given my reputation  
__Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

Kurt didn't really have experience with other men's bodies (he tended to stick to the girl's locker room as much as possible, so besides a few awkward encounters with Finn, he hadn't really seen any other men unclothed in any way), and he tried to avoid his own body in the mirror as much as possible, but he could clearly see why Blaine didn't have the same trepidation. Blaine was gorgeous from head to toe, and if Kurt's focus happened to be below the proverbial belt (where Blaine was neatly trimmed and definitely above average), that had no effect on his overall impression.

_But tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know  
__That tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know  
__That tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know  
__That tonight I'm loving you  
__Oh, you know_

Clearly deciding on something (Kurt hadn't had the brain cells to focus on what articles of clothing were impeding his view), Blaine ducked back into the bathroom, and it was at this point that Kurt closed the door, really a little late. Maybe he should just wait outside. Where it was a little bit chilly. It was definitely better than the overwhelming heat in Blaine's bedroom.

_That tonight I'm loving you  
__Yeah_

* * *

The date on Friday had been nice, but come Monday morning, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the other things that had happened on Friday, the things Blaine didn't even know about. Blaine had been in his thoughts all weekend (with or without clothes), even though he hadn't gotten the chance to see his boyfriend all weekend, and Kurt blushed as soon as he saw his boyfriend Monday morning... which, of course, piqued the suspicions of his best friend.

"Why are you blushing?" Rachel's eyes scanned the hallway for a potential cause, and when her eyes landed on Blaine she gasped. "Did something happen between you and Blaine this weekend? Kurt, you haven't been dating him for very long at all, do you really think it's the right choice to-"

"Rachel, nothing happened," Kurt said as he detached the rather obnoxious girl from his arm. Blaine had spotted him and was smiling and waving. He could definitely do this. "If you'll excuse me," he said to Rachel, heading over towards Blaine's locker.

"Hey," Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick kiss despite the looks of disgust it garnered them from the rest of the hallway. "How was your weekend?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Fine. I almost killed Finn for placing some of my best comfy couture in the dryer, but what's new?" Blaine laughed at Kurt's Finn story (he always had at least one), and Kurt knew he was listening. "Rachel's already hounding me about Sectionals, she thinks we should do..." Kurt trailed off as his throat closed up. Blaine was reaching for a book in the top of his locker, and it was almost the exact same position he had been in by his closet. It was bringing up a rather vivid image.

"Do what?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt over his shoulder, and that really wasn't supposed to sound suggestive.

"I... um..." What had he been talking about? "Do you want some help with that?"

"I hate to admit defeat to my Napoleon complex, but sure," Blaine said, finally standing back flat on his feet and letting Kurt breath again. Kurt got the book himself (with absolutely no effort), and Blaine made a face. "What is it Rachel's been thinking about for Sectionals?"

"Songs of communion," Kurt said, finally able to come up with the answer now that his boyfriend wasn't in a suggestive position anymore.

"Is that a Catholic thing?"

"She's Jewish."

"Whatever."

"No, she means songs of togetherness. She wants to do _Homeward Bound_ by Simon & Garfunkel for the classic song, and either _Tonight Tonight_ by Hot Chelle Rae or _Good Life_ by OneRepublic for the pop song, and she, of course, thinks she should have a solo in there somewhere. So much for togetherness."

Kurt was able to hold a decent conversation with Blaine, but the rest of the day was torture. Anything Blaine did that could be construed as even remotely sexual (from bending over to grab a pen Kurt dropped _accidentally_ to stretching after a particularly boring class) had Kurt and his newfound pervert brain picturing him doing something slightly less appropriate.

Kurt couldn't find a polite way to say 'no,' when Blaine invited him over to his house to do homework that night, so he figured he would just have to deal with the torture for a little bit longer.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Blaine demanded of him finally, as Kurt had been waiting for him to for the last hour or so.

"No," Kurt tried to lie, but it didn't even sound convincing to him. Kurt had been completely unfocused while they were trying to study, because every time Blaine chewed on his pen or yawned or shifted even remotely on the bed (and why had he decided hanging out on Blaine's bed was a good idea?) or, to be frank, existed, Kurt had been picturing other things that had happened in this room in the last few days. It was entirely unfair to Blaine, but Kurt couldn't help it. He couldn't control his brain... or any other autonomic responses. He had placed a barrier of books down the middle of the bed to separate them, but even that didn't help.

"Kurt..." Blaine had these gorgeous eyes, and whenever he used the puppy-dog eyes he had mastered on Kurt, the countertenor couldn't say no. And Blaine knew that, the bastard!

"I... I need to tell you something, but it's going to make me sound like a pervert." Kurt was staring at the books he hadn't been studying for the last hour rather than at his boyfriend.

"Okay." Blaine sounded perfectly calm.

"I... a few days ago, when we were going to go out for dinner, I came to your house a little bit early." Kurt swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, trying not to relive the memory in his head. "And I... you had just gotten out of the shower, and I came into your room, and you didn't know I was there."

"Kurt, I don't really see the problem," Blaine said with a chuckle. "It's not like you've never seen me without a shirt, and that doesn't make you a pervert. I was wearing a towel."

"No, you weren't." This time it was Blaine that gulped. Very audibly.

"Oh," was all his boyfriend said. "Oh," that one came out as a breath. Blaine was silent for an endless minute. "Kurt, I... it's okay. I mean, it was an accident. It's not like you were spying on me." Blaine took a deep breath, but Kurt still didn't look up from the cover of his Sociology book. "I don't know how much you saw, but if you're uncomfortable-"

"That's not the problem, Blaine," Kurt replied, and he chanced a look up at Blaine, who was also looking at the open pages of his U.S. History book (which he had probably been actually studying) instead of looking at Kurt.

"Oh?" It was clearly a question.

"I... since then, I haven't... I can't stop..." Kurt couldn't find the words to describe the phenomenon that had been happening since then every time he looked at Blaine. "I keep looking at you and thinking..." Crap, how could he say this?

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you can't stop picturing me naked?" Blaine said, and his voice sounded kind of choked.

"Blaine, I am so..." Kurt let his apology trail off as Blaine started laughing.

"Kurt, that's not exactly a _problem_," he said once he had mostly composed himself, still laughing a little. "That's not a bad thing, either." Kurt could feel Blaine's gaze on his neck. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt had known Blaine was about to say that, and he looked up hesitantly, meeting his boyfriend's warm, nonjudgmental hazel eyes. "Number one, that doesn't make you a pervert, okay. It makes you a teenage boy," he said with another chuckle. "Number two, it's all right. I know we've never..." Blaine trailed off on that thought, "but we _are_ dating, and it doesn't bother me."

"I... But..."

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, but firmly. "It's okay." Blaine leaned over the dividing median of their books to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"No, it's really not," Kurt argued, because clearly Blaine didn't get it.

"What's so wrong about it?" Blaine asked softly, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"I can't... When I... I get..." Kurt definitely couldn't spell this out for Blaine. No way in hell. It was embarrassing enough to be dealing with (especially _right now_), he definitely didn't want to vocalize it.

Blaine's eyes widened a little, just enough that Kurt noticed. "Oh," he said softly, obviously picking up on what Kurt meant. "The problem is, you're getting..."

"Yeah," Kurt replied, feeling distinctly uncomfortable as Blaine's eyes trailed from Kurt's face down to where Kurt's hips were pressed very firmly against the mattress and then back up.

"Like... _now_?" Blaine asked in surprise, and Kurt felt his face heat up. He didn't even have to nod, that was enough of an answer. "Oh," Blaine said again. "Oh." Blaine's tone had changed. A little deeper, tinged with... was that longing? Then Blaine started snickering.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned, because his... predicament wasn't funny. Not even a little bit.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you, babe, it's just funny!" Blaine defended himself. "You know that if anyone expected one of us to be a horny idiot around the other, I would be the horny idiot and you would be the clueless one. The exact definition of humor is the reversal of an expectation."

"It's still not funny," Kurt said, trying not to pout and failing miserably.

"I know it isn't." Blaine seemed about to lean over their books to kiss him again, but then appeared to think better of it. "You could always go... relieve yourself," Blaine suggested, gesturing towards the bathroom and setting Kurt's face on fire.

"With you sitting out here?" Kurt demanded, because he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing.

"Kurt, I'm your boyfriend!" Blaine objected. "It's not like I wouldn't do it _for_ you if you..." Blaine trailed off, obviously realizing exactly how inappropriate a direction that sentence was heading given the situation. "I... erm... sorry."

"I... um..." Holy crap. Had Blaine really just offered to...? "I don't think I'm quite ready for that," Kurt said as honestly as possible. Right now, it would be nice if there was a rather large hole in his bedroom for him to jump through so that he could avoid the rest of this conversation.

"Of course." Even Blaine was blushing now. "But... you must be uncomfortable." Oh, that was an understatement. "If you wanted..." Blaine trailed off again. That was definitely an offer.

"I..." Kurt took a long look at his boyfriend, pushing away the immediate image and staring at Blaine was he was right then. He was still looking down at his U.S. History book, hair curly and a little wild, cheeks gently flushed, criminally long eyelashes fanned out from lowered eyelids, lips soft and enticing. Those were all the things Kurt noticed everyday that drove him... well, to the state he was in right about then. Embarrassment was doing absolutely _nothing_ towards helping. Kurt then considered a factor he had never thought of before and looked down at Blaine's hands. Graceful, long fingers, capable of splaying out on a piano or delicately plucking at the stings of a guitar, twining through his own and making him feel complete... "Okay," Kurt said before his brain had completely thought the decision through, trying to ignore how badly his voice and hands were shaking.

Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widened considerably. "Okay?" He wasn't exactly helping the mood by looking like a cartoon character.

"Okay," Kurt said again, with just a little bit more conviction.

"You're sure?"

"Getting less so by the minute," he tried to tease, but Blaine stared at him with those big hazel eyes, so concerned, caring, and loving. "I'm sure," Kurt said, and finally Blaine stopped arguing.

Instead, Blaine leaned over to kiss him, the angle made awkward by the books spread out between them. In the worst porn move ever, Blaine swept all the books (including the one Kurt had previously been pretending to read) off the bed with one arm, reaching over to pull himself closer to Kurt with the other. Blaine kissed him again, twining one hand in his soft hair. The other slid down to Kurt's hip, gently tugging at it and encouraging Kurt to stop hiding his situation against the bed.

Blaine kissed him sweetly and warmly at first, but the kisses got messier and hotter, Blaine's mouth opening like an offering. Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's hot mouth hesitantly, and a surprisingly deep groan tore from his throat when Blaine sucked on his tongue. Blaine succeeded in prying his hips off the bed, rolling them over so Kurt was pinned underneath Blaine's weight. It was surprisingly hot to have Blaine on top of him, and Kurt gasped when his boyfriend shifted so that the bulge in Kurt's jeans was pressed against his leg.

Blaine separated their mouths and moved to hungrily, sloppily kissing along the line of Kurt's jaw. Kurt could feel Blaine's own erection pushed against his thigh. "Okay?" Blaine whispered in his brief break from pressing kisses to Kurt's skin, his breath hot against Kurt's ear.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed out, because this wasn't really all that different from their normal make-out sessions. Except they wouldn't be stopping to cool down.

Blaine's hands had been resting, one twined in his hand and one gentle at his waist. The hand in his hair slid down to Kurt's shoulder, anchoring them, while the other started toying with the hem of his cardigan. "Can I?" he breathed against the skin of Kurt's neck, where he had been sucking and pressing kisses and probably leaving plenty of marks Kurt would have to cover up later. Kurt nodded, Blaine fumbling as he pulled the Armani cardigan over his head. Kurt could feel the vibrations against his chest as Blaine chuckled. "You're killing me," he murmured against Kurt's collarbone as he pulled off Kurt's undershirt. "Layers." Kurt expected Blaine to continue kissing him, but he pulled back instead, staring down at Kurt's very-much-on-display chest. He was silent for a beat too long, Kurt giving in to the urge to cross his arms over his bare chest, but Blaine caught them before he could. "You're gorgeous," he breathed out, and his dark eyes gave away that he really meant it. "So gorgeous," he muttered under his breath as he ducked his head, pressing a kiss to Kurt's left nipple and making him gasp.

"Blaine," he whispered out, one of his hands settling in his boyfriends hair. Blaine pulled away a little to tease around Kurt's nipple with just the tip of his tongue, Kurt's back arching towards him instinctually. "_Blaine_," Kurt said again, a little more insistently. He caught a flash of Blaine's grin before his boyfriend returned to his nipple, sucking on it and making Kurt bite back a moan. Blaine teased it with his tongue, giving it a nip before moving over to the other side of his chest and repeating the process.

There was already heat coiling in his stomach as Blaine kissed down his chest, taking some time to run his tongue over the barely-there muscles of his stomach. Blaine's tongue dipped into his navel, but as Blaine went to move his head down, his chin bumped against Kurt's erection, making him groan, the hand that wasn't in Blaine's hair fisting in the sheets. Blaine sat up, making Kurt whimper a little with the loss of his touch, stroking one finger over Kurt's belt buckle, dangerously close to where he was hard. "Can I?" Blaine asked, and Kurt's nerves came back full force.

"I... can you first?" Kurt asked, not quite able to force out the 'yes' despite the fact that his body was screaming at him for release.

"Of course," Blaine said with an easy smile. "After all, that's how we got into this." Blaine stripped off his shirt with no shame, and Kurt resisted the urge to moan as he looked over all the new skin available to his eyes. Yes, he had seen Blaine without a shirt before, but he had never gotten the chance to really take a good look. Blaine was beautiful, dark skin was a sparse covering of raven hair, hard-earned tone clearly showing through the sculpted muscles under the skin.

"You're beautiful," Kurt said, surprising himself, as he reached out to touch, running his hand up the soft indents of abs and then up farther. The chest hair felt prickly, but soft under his skin, and Kurt let one of his fingers brush lightly over Blaine's nipple, earning a hard exhale from his boyfriend.

Kurt almost objected when Blaine rolled off him, climbing ungracefully off the side of the bed to shuck his jeans. Kurt gulped, because no, it wasn't really that much more skin, but he could almost see the entirety of Blaine, only the skin under his black boxer-briefs still hidden, and it was bringing back a very vivid image.

Blaine climbed back onto the bad and once again ran a finger over Kurt's silver belt buckle. This time Kurt nodded shakily, and Blaine... well, it wouldn't be them if he had actually managed to get the belt buckle undone properly, would it? "Shit, I'm sorry," he said with a huff once he had tried about ten times. "I just... your clothes..." Kurt realized in that moment how much this was affecting Blaine too, how nervous his boyfriend was. Blaine's hands were shaking, and he never swore. Ever. Kurt didn't say anything, just undid his belt buckle and placed one of Blaine's hands at his waistband. A clear invitation which Blaine took, tugging his skinny jeans now with the ease of someone who's had practice. "Wow..." Blaine whispered, kneeling at Kurt's feet, having taken his jeans off the entire way. "You're so gorgeous," he repeated his earlier statement, and Kurt was starting to feel _very_ exposed in just his red briefs. He had been able to see an outline of almost everything through Blaine's underwear, and he was absolutely positive he was in the exact same position.

"Come here?" he asked softly. One second, Blaine was at his feet, the next he was spread out over Kurt, his weight comforting rather than oppressing, kissing Kurt gently and running his hands along Kurt's chest.

"It's just me," he whispered against Kurt's lips. They were perfectly lined up and Kurt let out a moan when Blaine rolled his hips down, their erections pressing together with the most delicious friction.

"_Blaine_," he gasped out as Blaine set up a rhythm, rolling his hips up to return his boyfriend's thrusts and making both of them groan. "God, Blaine."

"You... _ah_... you feel so good," Blaine panted out. "So beautiful," he muttered as he kissed at Kurt's neck and shoulder, gently caressing his tongue over some of the marks he had made earlier. "So amazing."

"Touch me," Kurt gasped out. "Touch me _please_." Begging wasn't like him, but heat was coiling in his stomach again, little sparks shooting up his spine with every one of Blaine's thrusts. Kurt let out a ridiculously wanton moan as Blaine cupped his cock gently through his briefs. "_Blaine_," he panted out, so far gone he didn't care what he sounded like. "Fuck, Blaine." Blaine squeezed his bulge gently, and Kurt whimpered.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered as he slid his hand into Kurt's underwear. Kurt gasped when Blaine's hand wrapped around him for the first time, because yes, he had done this to himself more and more recently, but having someone else touch him was so much different.

Kurt let out a little whine as Blaine started to stroke him, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and letting out all sorts of embarrassing, desperate sounds as Blaine stroked him closer to orgasm. "_God_, Blaine," he panted out as Blaine flicked his wrist, Kurt's hips jerking towards Blaine's touch without any permission from his brain. Blaine teased at his head, making Kurt pant and gasp, losing all control as Blaine brought him closer and closer to the edge. "_Oh_! Blaine," Kurt moaned, because the feeling was incredible, even though Blaine didn't have a lot of room to maneuver. "I'm- fuck- I'm, _ah_, close. So close," he managed to get out, the heat building in his stomach and making every stroke seem like too much. "God, _Blaine_!" he cried out as he came over the edge, Blaine doing his best to stroke him through his orgasm.

Kurt was too hot, his skin coated in a light sheen of sweat, his underwear sticky and ruined, his hair completely rumpled, an absolute wreck. He had never felt so light. "Wow," Blaine muttered, and Kurt opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) just in time to see Blaine try some of the cum coating his hand, making a face at the taste. Kurt groaned. "You okay?" Blaine said with a chuckle, since he clearly knew exactly what he was doing.

"You, Blaine Anderson, will be the death of me," Kurt said absentmindedly, but he couldn't help smiling.

"At least you can stop picturing me naked now," Blaine said, and Kurt started laughing.

"Yes, now I have a whole new onslaught of things to think of every time I look at you... and those are twice as likely to put me in that position," Kurt teased.

"'That position?'" Blaine quoted. "Is your pre-coital shyness returning?"

"Oh hush," Kurt said with a laugh, basking in the glow and never wanting to move. His bones felt a little bit like jelly anyway.

"I'll be right back," Blaine promised, and Kurt closed his eyes again to bask some more. Then he felt a soft (if a bit cold) wash cloth cleaning up the mess that Blaine had gotten on his stomach while extricating his hand from Kurt's underwear. "Better," he said approvingly, "though you might need a new pair of underwear." He then chuckled. "I guess that makes two of us."

"Wait..." Kurt said, the idea of reciprocation just occurring to him. "You didn't..." But a quick look at Blaine's underwear refuted that statement. "_Oh_," Kurt said, and he knew he was blushing. "When did...?"

"Right after you," Blaine replied easily, "and the shyness is back." Blaine kissed him softly on the cheek. "You okay?"

"Better than okay," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine gently, "but you're right. I do need new underwear." Blaine cracked up laughing as Kurt went to grab new clothing. "Maybe if you didn't laugh, you could borrow some. But since you did, it looks like you're in a rather sticky situation."

"I really should have thought this through."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, and I don't really write smut well. So. I apologize. I hope you guys... liked, I guess. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The title is from the song **'_My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)_' by Fall Out Boy.

**Songs used/mentioned:  
**'_Tonight (I'm Loving You)_' by Enrique Iglesias  
'_Homeward Bound_' by Simon & Garfunkel (mentioned)  
'_Tonight Tonight_' by Hot Chelle Rae  
'_Good Life_' by OneRepublic

**Reviews are Love.**


End file.
